villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chief McBrusque
Chief McBrusque is one of the secondary antagonists (the other is Scuttlebutt) in the 1998 direct-to-video animated film An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. He is chief of New York Police Department. He was voiced by Sherman Howard. Personality McBrusque is intimidating, angry, violent, abusive, and cruel. However, he follows the orders he is given without question from his superiors. He is a Chief of Police who uses brute force to order his men to do his bidding. He also hates failing his duties. This was shown when Mr. Grasping rebukes him for failing to capture Cholena during the sentencing of Dr. Dithering. McBrusque angrily walks away and carries out his orders to execute Dithering. Biography In the movie, McBrusque is chief of police, he is a tall and fat mouse, and the tallest and fattest of all the police mice. He is usually accompanied by other police mice, who are smaller and less fat than him (the size and weight vary). McBrusque works for the three factory owners, who pay him a bride to keep other mice under control. In one occasion, when mice were on strike, McBrusque and one of his men beat up one small glass wearing mice, that start to strike (the scene of brutality was censored by shadow play). When the factory owners discovered Cholena the Indian girl, they formed an angry mob. McBrusque and his men helped the angry mob get their revenge on Dr. Dithering, and the factory owners sentenced the poor Doctor to death, that the police tried to carry out, but Tiger and Papa Mousekewitz stopped them. McBrusque and his men then got an assignment to go underground to the Indian village, and kill all the Indian mice, and steal their treasure. Luckily Fievel helped the Indians to fight off the police. While McBrusque's police mice escaped and head for home, McBrusque and Scuttlebutt returned for round two. McBrusque taunts Fievel with the torch, only to be defeated by Fievel as he bites McBrusque in the arm and jumps on his foot. Fievel grabs the torch and throws it at the gunpowder, causing an explosion and the tunnel to be sealed. McBrusque and Scuttlebutt try to escape, but they're too late as he and Scuttlebutt fall in the river and drown. He has never been heard of ever since. Gallery Mcbrusque 3.png|McBrusque's evil laugh. Scuttlebutt meets McBrusque.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt McBrusque Toplofty and Scuttlebutt.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt with one of the film's secondary antagonists Mr. Toplofty Mcbrusque 1.png|"Actually we're cutting you out!" Mcbrusque 2.png|McBrusque and his henchman beating up a worker, this is one of the most evil acts he commited Mr. Grasping and McBrusque.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt with the film's main antagonist Mr. Grasping An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island 15.png McBrusque and Scuttlebutt.png Mcbrusque 4.png|McBrusque threatening to harm Fievel, this is one of the reasons why he is one of the most evil villains in the movie series Scuttlebutt and Mcbrusque gasp.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt shocked Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt's deaths.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt caught in the waterfall falling to their deaths Chief McBrusque's and Scuttlebutt's death.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt's deaths Trivia *McBrusque represents corrupt police officers from the end of XIX century in the USA, that was responsible for causing problems to workers of that time. *He and Scuttlebutt are the only villains in the American Tail series to die. *Despite being a secondary antagonist, Chief McBrusque is one of the evilest villains in the American Tail film series (alongside Warren T. Rat and Madame Mousey) because of his cruelty to the workers and others. He even threatened Fievel to burn him with his torch during their final confrontation before Fievel fights back and defeats him. He is also shown to be more dangerous than the main antagonist, Mr. Grasping. *McBrusque is constantly thought to be the film's main antagonist due to his major role in the climax of the film. However, the real main antagonist is Mr. Grasping, the leader of the factory owners. In fact, Grasping is the one who ordered McBrusque to attack the Indians in the climax. This is similar to Twitch in the fourth film when he physically fought Fievel and his friends in the climax of that film instead of the main villain. Furthermore, since he serves as a direct threat to the main protagonists of the story, both he and Scuttlebutt serve as the Heavy respectfully. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker